mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic
Things to know about Manic -Also known as Anzudime -Blew a cricket once -Is very cool -Is currently not an admin -Once operated on MFG without consent -Probably doesn't like you that much -Is responsible for at least one boardhost switch -Sorry 'bout that -Makes pretty nice beats -Can put together some sweet designs, but is usually too lazy -Knows a lot more than he lets on -Secretly meets with Ace in person to discuss plans for the site -Lives with seven cats -Is probably afraid of tits -Conscripts Yoshi as his messenger of death -Drinks copious amounts of chocolate milk -Is not grimey! -Compels you to add more to this list, as long as it doesn't suck Reception Not many know what to think of Manic. Some are abhorred by his presence immediately. Others have taken a liking to the strange feeling they get when he's around. What most will agree upon however, is that Manic is usually right. Even when he's wrong, he doesn't like to admit it and tries to skit-scurry his way out of the admonishments he himself brought upon himself, by claiming that the newest registered member at the time, the user Nishimuki, was in fact another Kenshi dupe account, and he lost the bet, and the world has ended with the red being brought upon his username due to the resignations of Island and a few others. (That means Nikushimi has lost the purple, too!) It should be noted that his promotion in fact had to do with Island and one other resigning. Manic did lose the Nishimuki bet, but he got a little creeped out when he showed Island a video of himself blowing a popsicle. He's very strict and likes to abuse his powers and even hack the boards at times, banning the newest Kenshi incarnate Fired Arson half a month for the mention of his first name, and a user named Louis6578 for just one little fight and my mom got scared, and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air." Correction, he banned Fired Arson for activating flame mode, not for mentioning his first name. Manic doesn't care if people know that his name is Mike. Manic also thinks that whoever made these edits doesn't know very much about Manic at all, and should fuck off. PS. Louis6578 brought the suspension upon himself by purposely ignoring rules established within the first post. PS2. Louis6578 is a dipshit and nobody really likes him. PS3. They're way overpriced, just like Louis6578's mom's vagina. History & rise to power One day, a lonely boy was on the hunt for knowledge and imagry pertaining to DragonBall AF in order to build the first extensive anti-fansite for the series. His journey through Google, ad-riddled pages made with Geocities PageBuilder and poorly written summaries led him to MFG's DragonBall AF board. Enraged by his findings, Manic was quick to snap open his thin silver brief case and assemble the shiny miniature sniper rifle contained within. He then went ballistic, burying hunks of polished steel into the foreheads of members and established moderators alike. People loved it. He was banned within a week of beginning his assault by Superior, but was given a second chance of life after capturing dino's interest. Manic knew that not even dino's might could protect him for very long if he continued down this path of mindless belligerence. He was forced to play his cards very carefully instead of just flinging them into the other players' eyes to distract them while he made off with their pension. He instead became a vigilante of justice, gutting members who were clearly in the wrong and leaving their severed heads on a moderator's doorstep, much in the same fashion that a cat will proudly return with a disembodied rodent in its teeth. Manic's efforts would eventually pay off, and he was assigned as moderator of the DragonBall AF section. By this time he'd lost all interest in constructing the anti-fansite, so modding that section kind of sucked. He began showing off his more creative side by posting the ongoing story "Advent Fortuity" in the Fanworks Library. It spanned fifty-two lengthy episodes over the course of about a year and is still occasionally talked about by veteran members to this day. Additionally, he displayed his marginal artistic abilities by creating signatures and drawings for others by request. His skills with Photoshop grew rapidly over a short period, allowing him to take leadership of the GFX team. This was thanks in part to Halcyon, his partner in crime, who assisted Manic in unconvering the mystery of seemingly amazing and masterfully crafted graphic works through the use of brushes downloaded from deviantART. Not much else has gone on since this time, aside from arduous confrontations with certain members who unlike many, were able to go toe-to-toe with Manic on the literary battlefield. Over time, Manic reconciled with many of his rivals and a powerful alliance was formed. By now, Manic's homicidal tendencies have faded away and he is just like any other moderator. He is a bit more revered due to his intrinsic reputation of solving desputes through harsh words and common sense, rather than immediate banishment and censorship. Though not the busiest or most productive person on staff by any means, Manic has served as the voice of reason for many in his days. His judgments are rarely questioned or second-guessed. When such a thing does happen, his level-headedness, his smooth, crooning voice and that killer goatee always manage to bring about a resolution with which all involved parties can be satisfied. He has been made a super moderator on three occasions, and left the position of his own volition twice due to being inactive. Late at night, he peruses various threads throughout various boards, during which time lame posts vanish without a trace and the topic is unknowingly saved from degradation to retardation. He otherwise leaves moderators to their duties while remaining cooped up in his office (Ace's bedroom), sodomizing the statue of Larry Flint, trying on his underwear; shit like that. He stays there until it comes time to make an important decision, solve a despute, give a motivational speech or just smack some bitches. He is widely respected, even by those who do not respect him. Nothing he says is to ever be taken seriously, and nothing he does is to ever be considered super effective. Also, play Brawl with him. Update: On September 16th, Manic was made into a full-fledged administrator for the first time. His journey to the top has reached an end. Once the admin seat has developed a proper indention of his ass, one can be sure that things are gonna get crazy awesome. Personal life Manic has no personal life. When he isn't drinking chocolate milk and taking a crap of the same color and viscosity, he sequences electronic music, then forces people to listen after acquiring a list of their deepest fears and threatening to exploit them. His music is pretty cool though, and he isn't without friends or contact to the outside world. He jogs occasionally to keep himself in shape, he's going to be working a new job in the near future, and he chooses to keep himself single because girls are icky, whiny and manipulative. Huh. I guess he does have a personal life. Manic's April Fools Prank On March 31st,2009,Manic posted an announcement about him leaving the forums,and placing gad_is_here,gkrt and Death_Note as the new admins were only had their costume titles changed into red color,with a custom title saying Admin. Also,he claimed that he found out that Ranny and DTV were found out to be one of Kenshi's dupes,so they were b&. The Original Post the hell do you make a Quote?! ATTENTION EVERYONE. Please read Been awhile since I've had to address everyone on the forums, but there are two things I would like to talk to you all about. 1.) Because I haven't been so active lately, I've decided to commission some help running the board until I feel that things are going smoothly enough for me to resign. Yes, I'm going to be leaving the site in the very near future. My presence online as a whole will diminish. To put it simply, my skills have been acquired by a local agency to save me some MAJOR jailtime. Essentially, everything I do will be non-disclosure, so having a social life online won't really be an option anymore. Please don't ask me about the details. After carefully going over many members' post content and attitudes towards the development of MFG as a whole, I decided on the three best candidates. gad_is_here, TobiGoodBoy and Death note. This decision is final, and not up for negotiation. 2.) I just recently discovered that dragontigerviper and Ranny are in fact the same individual. Furthermore, their IP is linked to many of Kenshi's past accounts. After analyzing their posts, it was pretty obvious to me that, for whatever reason, he's been masquerading as well-to-do members. Probably to gain the community's trust until he gains a position of authority that allows him to irreversibly screw things up. I have a feeling these aren't his only two accounts that managed to blend in for a long period. That about does it. Please bear with the changes until things get smoothed back out. Gad's Reaction Gad, as soon as he noticed the admin title, went directly to ps2_master's profile and tried to ban him, permanently. But when he failed, he cried and cried for three days straight until he finally gave up. Cait's Nonreaction Cait, being brand spankin' new at the forums, doesn't know anything about anything and therefor, didn't get any part of the April Fools joke. But this is okay, because every day is april fools for Cait in #MFC. And Oh yeah. It is rumored that a portion of Manic's bodily fluids are in fact unrefined chocolate milk.